Upon A New Horizon
by ScarletDeva
Summary: Kimberly's lived her dream. She has the medals to prove it. Now she is going to live her life. With Zack and Trini, she can do anything. College will be a breeze, right?  Appearances by other Rangers as appropriate.
1. Chapter 1: New Dawn Of An Old Era

Kimberly Hart was going to Harvard.

She could tell Billy concealed disbelief behind effusive congratulations but she didn't mind. She knew the whole thing sounded crazy. But winning at the Pan-Globals and then doing quite well for herself at the Olympics helped quite a bit and really it was a lot easier to do well in school when you had your own tutors, who, unlike a certain blond genius, actually spoke your language. And she did pretty well on the SAT's too, about what she expected in English, boosted with all the funny words she learned from Billy, but really blew the math section out of the water because one of those tutors managed to relate math to gymnastics and apparently it was all in your approach. So yeah, she was going to Harvard.

But the really awesome part?

So were Trini and Zack.

It wasn't quite the whole gang back together but for all that Kim absolutely adored Adam, Aisha and Rocky, she had missed the good old days. Before Zordon and monsters and super powers and… yeah... So this, this was like rocky road with a mound of whipped cream and girly movies and sunbathing on that podunk little Angel Grove beach.

Did she say awesome? This was going to be morphinominal!

Except minus the morphing.

It was too bad Billy was off-world and Jason opted to go to college in California, claiming homesickness, but Kim was going to take what she could get and, after all that time without any of her lifelong friends, this was definitely life in an upswing.

She grabbed her bag and bounced off the plane, squeezing her petite frame into the smallest openings in the crush of the exiting passengers. She brought nothing because she really didn't have much, stuff going the way of childhood against the reality of the nomadic lifestyle of a world famous gymnast. But that was okay because she was going shopping with Trini and all of her endorsement deals were paying the bill.

Kim privately thought that if she got any more excited her head might just explode.

She got through the airport hurdles as quickly as possible, a little faster maybe than possible for someone who wasn't a medaled gymnast, and dashed outside into a New England fall, eyes peeled for that familiar swing of dark-dark hair and the Mona Lisa smile.

Well…

The Mona Lisa smile was still there but in the meantime Trini had shed her long locks for an asymmetrical angled cut that brushed her jaw-line.

Kim paused and tilted her head.

Yeah, it worked for her.

And then Kim remembered just where she was and why she was there and squealed, descending on Trini with the full speed of a runaway locomotive, completely heedless of the people around them.

"Trini!"

"Kim!"

And there was hugging and crying and all kinds of incoherent affection that they both perfectly understood.

When it was all over, Trini linked elbows with Kim and flashed that Mona Lisa smile again. "Come on. Zack is waiting and I can't wait to see his face."

Kim grinned. "Let's go!"

They made their way to the car where poor Zack was probably twitching right out of his shoes. Trini had told him nothing about who they were picking up and why and he didn't do well with waiting or patience or curiosity. Which made tweaking him all the more fun.

He stood on the sidewalk, head swiveling left and right, when they snuck up on him, Kim poking him in the side with a vengeful finger. She had a lot of Zack torment to make up for.

He squeaked and jumped around to face her, his expression going from shock to disbelief to excitement to… well Kim couldn't see his face anymore since he summarily snatched her up and swung her around. She laughed, squeezing him tightly, even as she gulped in that cool Boston air.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, setting her down and pulling lightly at a lock of her hair.

"Oh you know, I heard Boston was pretty awesome," she drawled.

"So you're visiting?"

"In a manner of speaking." She sniffed lightly and tried to look down on him imperiously. Since she was terminally short and he… wasn't, it didn't work very well.

Zack's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he looked from one girl to the other. "…what?"

Trini's lips took on the faintest, snarky curve. "Well, I figured since we missed her so much, she can just stay and be my roommate." 

Zack said nothing.

"You know. At Harvard," Kim added, lightly flipping back her hair.

Zack still said nothing.

"I think I'm going to major in architecture," she said.

Zack's left eye twitched.

Trini delicately flicked the back of his head.

He jumped and coughed. "That's awesome, Kimmy!"

Kim rolled her eyes. "I know, I know. How the hell did you get into Harvard… Veeeerrryyyy carefully." She grinned and lightly bumped Trini with her hip. "Let's go."

Zack climbed into the back seat of the green hatchback, grumbling, and the girls exchanged a look.

And then they were on their way, tires eating Massachusetts streets, and the future wide open as tawny leaves fluttered past the windows.

It was nothing like California sunshine but, Trini's soft contralto humming along to Joan Osborne, somehow it was just like home.


	2. Chapter 2: Wardrobe Malfunction

"Trini."

She blinked, looking up at the doorway where her roommate stood. Wearing… that. Yeah…

"Yes, Kim?"

"Trini," Kim said again, very calmly and slowly. "Where were you when I bought this?"

Trini cocked her head and raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because you have failed Girl Code Provision 372 Subsection 15," Kim said, carefully forming every word.

Trini blinked again. "You thought it was cute."

"I also thought bicycle shorts should be worn with dresses," Kim pointed out. "You're supposed to be the rational one."

Trini ducked her head, letting her fringe hide the epic eye rolling she indulged in. She knew that intro to law class was going to bite her in the butt when Kim put her on her fall schedule. "Kimberly, just remove… the thing and we'll go return it."

"There is one minor problem with that," Kim replied slowly, "I have a party to go to and nothing else to wear."

Trini coughed to keep herself from letting the knee-jerk response get out, her hand firmly over her mouth to hide her twitching lips. Then she looked up and squinted. "Off-hand, I'd say you'd be better off wearing pretty much anything else. Including those bicycle shorts."

Silence.

"…I think I might have a pair somewhere."

Silence.

Then a voice from the front door.

"Kim… just what is that growing on your shoulder?" Zack called out, leaning liquidly on the beige doorframe. "Looks like something Rita would turn into a monster."

Gelatinous silence.

Clicking of heels.

Door slam.

Trini shook her head and went back to writing her paper. It was easy to be a psych student with so much great inspiration to draw on.

2


	3. Chapter 3: Dating Is Supposed To Be Fun

Trini and Kim requested to room together and for all that they talk about never rooming with your friends it worked for them. Mostly because Trini had the patience of a saint and the sense to be amused by Kim and Kim, while a mad hurricane most of the time, always had the sensitivity to know when she was getting near the line.

Unfortunately sometimes Kim got a bit too close to that line and danced a little jig.

Especially when she had a date.

And she had dates a lot.

It was just always with a different guy.

And always a disaster.

Trini braced herself. Today, Kim had a date with Chuck, a nice biology major with dark brown eyes who liked Chaucer and baseball. They were going to a local game, the Harvard Crimson playing Brown, and Kim was on her third outfit change.

Trini usually gave her three before she shook her head and picked a fourth out for her and then summarily shoved her through the door. Yes, she knew it was always going to be a disaster but Kim's eyes always got so hopeful, bright and almost the same as they were at fourteen, before everything. And even if she always came back slightly downcast, lips twisted in a weird parody of a smile, those moments before were worth it. Besides, psychology classes and life experience taught her that you couldn't change someone, only wait for them to want to change and then help them. So she watched the rollercoaster silently and sometimes, when the night was quiet and she couldn't sleep, damned Zordon as she watched the moon cast a pale shadow in the dark sky.

Kim scrambled back in the room and twirled, the short, cream-colored sundress swinging around her legs. Her eyes gleamed as she waited for the verdict.

"You're going to freeze in that," Trini commented, uncurling herself from the pretzel she tended to become when engrossed in a novel.

Kim's whole body slumped in disappointment. "So what do I wear?" she wailed, lower lip trembling.

Trini sighed, shook her head and reluctantly set down her latest Christie read, "And Then There Were None." She pulled a pair of dark wash jeans out of her roommate's closet, paired them with a fitted red tee and tossed her own light, black jacket on top. "There. Now be gone."

Kim grinned and dashed off to change. Then with a quick press of her lips to Trini's cheek, she left, leaving the faintest hint of her favorite perfume lingering in the air.

Trini frowned and went back to Indian Island.

This date was shorter than usual. One hour almost on the dot.

Trini was chewing on a white chocolate macadamia nut cookie when Kim slammed the door open and then closed and burst into their room.

"He hates dinosaurs!" she announced, tearing the jacket off and flinging it on Trini's bed.

Trini blinked. "Oh?" she offered cautiously as she rolled over to face Kim, basing her elbow on her pillow and resting her chin in her palm.

"Especially pterodactyls," she added, taking off her boots and sending them thudding into the corner. "Apparently they were all hideous and he's glad they died out and isn't everything just sooooo much better for it."

Sometimes, the dates really went bad. Never anything heinous, just utter incompatibility. And sometimes, and Trini vowed to never tell Kim this, but sometimes Kim just sabotaged herself. Like she had convinced herself she was looking for love but she wasn't, not really, and any excuse would do to run, get away, get out. Trini was never quite sure why. Maybe it was because there was one subject they never ever talked about. Yeah. She really did damn Zordon sometimes.

"You certainly can't date a man who thinks that," Trini said dryly.

"No," Kim agreed really quietly, eyes shifting to the window but seeming to look very far away. "I certainly can't."


	4. Chapter 4: Trini The Tequila Warrior

Kim may have been a serial dater but Trini was no dater at all. And it worried Kim although Zack kept telling her to leave it alone (over breakfast coffee, with cookies between classes, sneaking her extra garlic bread at dinner… was he trying to bribe her with food?).

Well. As if she would ever let her best friend give up on love. If Zack really thought that (and as if she was so easily bought!), then he did not know Kimberly Ann Hart.

Sometimes, Kim thought something happened in Geneva that soured Trini on dating but no matter how she dug, no one spilled any beans and eventually Zack told her to go away (and threw a stinky t-shirt in her direction) and even Jason lost his temper, which was extra weird over email, so if that was true she was never going to find out for sure.

So that was that but she wasn't going to give up on Trini. They were young, hot and in college. They saved the world a lot so this was their time, their reward.

She stalked into the room she shared with her best friend and snatched the gold leaf edged Sherlock Holmes collection right out of Trini's hands.

"Hey!" Trini grabbed for it but Kim already had it behind her back.

"No. There's a party tonight and we are going. So go change," Kim said, tapping a quick, muffled tattoo against the carpet.

"Kimberly…"

"No! Go change right now."

Kim knew she had her. Sure they could have argued about it for a while but she knew Trini recognized that tone of her voice and she was never one for wasting time. Better to retreat gracefully or something. In addition to detective novels, Trini occasionally read strategy guides.

She watched with eagle eyes as Trini got ready, taking away a shirt she deemed too prim and giving her a slightly lower cut, bronze top instead. They had a quick fight about earrings and Kim lost that one but retaliated by picking out Trini's shoes. Strappy sandals with sturdy heels. There was no blush but the eye-shadow was midnight blue and they were both reasonably satisfied.

Kim kept her arm linked with her friend's as they strolled down the street. "So what is it the tenth time you're reading that Sherlock Holmes book?"

Trini laughed. "Only third. And you'd like it if you read it."

"Yeah I've heard that before. Usually from Billy. And usually the book was total snoresville." Although that could be because Billy's taste in literature ran to the… bizarre. And while Kim still sort of maintained that old Valley girl image, she did read plenty. Just not Billy books. Or detective novels.

And no, she did not read romance novels.

"Do I look like Billy to you?"

Kim smirked and took a moment to look her over. "Weeeeell. There might be a slight resemblance."

Trini hip-bumped her in retaliation.

"I'm pretty sure our roommate contract says no abuse is allowed," Kim said primly and grinned when Trini blew a raspberry at her.

They were still giggling when Trini opened the unresisting black door to the night's designated party house and the music came blaring out, blotting out the sounds of their voices.

"Hey, Kimberly, how'd you manage to drag Trini away from her books!" a voice called out and a classmate, Marina from freshman biology, emerged from the throng of people with a tray in her hands.

"Skills," Kim said smugly and then her eyes lit on the small plastic cuppies on the tray. The cafeterias stocked them for the students to fill with condiments but they've long since been found best for a different use. Vodka spiked Jell-O shots. "I. Love. These." She bent her head slightly and squinted. "What flavors?"

Marina laughed, flicking a stray bit of dark hair away from her eyes. "Strawberry and lime. Careful though these are pretty potent."

Kim filled her palm with the small containers and then shoved a couple at Trini, who shook her head. "Don't be a spoilsport. They're awesome. Have a couple." To illustrate, she slurped a red one into her mouth whole. It was tart and spicy with liquor and she smashed it with her tongue, sending flavor rocketing all over her taste-buds. "Your turn."

Trini looked skeptical and Marina looked amused but one lime Jell-O shot made its way into the reluctant girl's possession. "You know what," Trini mused, "maybe it's not that bad."

Then Marina was off, enticing the other partiers into Jell-O-vodka-bliss and the girls pushed further into the crowd, Kim working her way through her collection of colorful treats. Trini now tolerantly took one when Kim offered and Kim lost track easily enough within the low lights, thrumming drift of the music and the warmth spreading all through her skin.

Kim danced.

She loved dancing, easy, languid movements, total control of her own body, the rhythm playing a beat inside her blood. The partner didn't matter and the location didn't either but she just closed her eyes and let it take her wherever it flowed.

She didn't often get to let go.

Or let herself let go.

By the time she had opened her eyes again, her latest partner had a foggy smile, half drunk and half tired, and her watch ticked its merry way towards four in the morning.

She slid away, found a pretzel stick to thoughtfully chew on, and went looking for Trini.

She found Trini, hair more askew than usual, shoes tossed into a corner on top of someone's philosophy textbook, crouched down in some bizarre imitation of a martial arts stance, her eyes glinting as she faced off Brent Tuminello, a sophomore Kim vaguely knew from somewhere, in a tequila shot contest. Oh. That's where. Brent was kind of legendary.

"Trini!" Kim called sharply. "What are you doing?"

Trini barely spared half a slurred scoff. "What's it look like?" She downed a shot, tossing the empty cuppie on a pile of her other discards.

Oh shit.

It took Kim three minutes to find her cell phone, not in her pockets or even in her bra but for some reason jammed under her waistband against her left hip. "Zack? Sorry to wake you but Tri is trying to out-drink Brent Tuminello. Could you come by Marina's and help me drag what will be, I'm sure, her dead weight carcass back to our dorm?"

He grunted, a sound she took as agreement, and hung up.

Brent and Trini, meanwhile, polished off another three rounds.

"Ready for the next?" Brent challenged, his pale buzz cut glinting under the dim party lights.

"Bring it, boyo!" Trini growled. Her eyes gleamed, her shoulders pulling forward, as if she readying herself to tackle her opponent.

Brent splashed tequila into two more cuppies and slammed the bottle on the table. He grabbed his cuppie and upended it into his mouth with a grimace.

Trini took her cuppie and tasted it before slurping it down.

They went cuppie for cuppie and Kim wondered if Trini really would beat the infamous Brent tequila capacity.

And then Trini tipped her head and upchucked right on Anjali's left shoe. Gross noises and all. The shoe was fuchsia and picked out in tiny rhinestones and tequila based regurgitation did nothing for it.

Anjali squealed and jerked away, yanking her foot away, the shoe staying behind in the mess.

"Aaaand we're done," Kim announced. She grabbed some paper towels for Anjali and then slid an arm around Trini's shoulders. "Come on, precious, we're going to go visit the bathroom."

"Kimmy, I don't feel so good."

"I know."

Kim settled Trini on the closed toilet seat and helped her lean over so she could rinse out her mouth, deftly keeping the fringe of Trini's hair out of the running water.

"Let me tell you, you are going to feel way worse tomorrow."

Maybe this was why Trini didn't let go. Because under that calm exterior there was like this roiling ocean and she was afraid of the swirling tsunami-hurricane that would follow when she let it all out. So she just went to class and did her work and hid away with her classic mystery novels. And Kim couldn't help but wonder who Trini would be now if one day long ago a glowing blue face didn't offer them that choice. Because before that, letting go didn't mean the difference between life and death.

Kim gently toweled off Trini's face and then hauled the taller girl toward the exit.

And thankfully, towards Zack, who was dressed in pajama pants and a half zipped sweatshirt over bare skin, and still rubbing sleep out of his eyes with a weary hand..

"I hate you guys."

"She'll really hate herself tomorrow."

Zack took over most of Trini's weight, which was just as well, cause while she wasn't all that heavy, it's hard to maneuver a person taller than yourself when that person isn't doing much to help.

It was a long, slow, silent walk back to the dorms and Kim watched the chipped moon float in the night sky as the wind kicked about scraps of paper before her feet.

Zack settled a nearly unconscious Trini into bed and grumbled before leaving for his own dorm.

Kim tucked Trini's blanket around her and sighed. So much for helping.


	5. Chapter 5: Hide & Seek

Zack, painted all over in fluorescent colors and clad only in a grass skirt, no shoes and some kind of bizarre crown type concoction on his head, burst into the girls' room. "Hide me!" he panted.

They hadn't seen him at all in three days and not much in the past week.

Kim suggested it was a girl. Trini figured he was up to something… Zackish.

Kim owed Trini five bucks.

The girls looked at each other then pointed at Kim's closet. Most of her clothes were piled outside of the door anyway. Zack kicked the pile out of the way, flung open the door, stuffed himself inside, dragged some pants and tops in to hide behind and closed the door quickly.

Kim blinked.

Trini went back to her Stats homework.

Five minutes later there was a knock on their door.

"One minute, I'm changing," Kim called. She set down "The Ruins of Ambrai", took off her shirt, walked around the room twice and put a green tank top on. Then she opened the door.

The guys behind it didn't look familiar. There were two of them, one clearly an upperclassman, and they were dressed normally, jeans and plain t-shirts, with the tiniest of logos that Kim couldn't decipher without squinting closer.

"Hi, I'm Samuel Choi and this is Darren Masters. We're looking for a black guy, wearing a grass skirt, a funny hat and painted weird colors. Did you happen to see him?"

Kim raised an eyebrow. "Is this a prank?"

"No. Really, did you happen to see him?"

"Look, I know this is Harvard and weird things happen all the time but don't you think you're being a little ridiculous?"

"No. A girl named Dinah down the corridor said she saw him head down this way, soooo… would you mind if we search your room?"

"Only if you want me to call campus security. After I knock you unconscious."

The guys exchanged a look.

"I'm pretty sure Harvard isn't fond of assault charges," Trini suggested in a drawl, just lifting her head from her textbook.

"If we find out you were harboring him, you'll regret it!" the other guy, Darren, finally spoke.

Kim rolled her eyes. "You are just walking, talking clichés. Do me a favor, get a life." She slammed the door before they had a chance to turn away. "That was rather satisfying. It was no Pu…-pummeling but anyway." She chewed on her lip for a moment, a flash of the word she almost let escape tucking back inside that box in her mind, then flopped back on her bed.

After several minutes, when they were all sure the lunkheads were gone, Zack climbed out of the closet.

"Frat?" Trini asked.

"It was an experiment," he replied, plucking something see-through and lacy off his shoulder. "Apparently though I don't enjoy humiliating myself on orders."

"Only for your own amusement?" Kim suggested.

"Exactly," Zack agreed and grinned.

He stayed on their floor that night. After they mopped off the fluorescent paint off him.

"I suppose this is a fair trade for you carrying me home from Marina's," Trini commented as she tossed a formerly white hand-towel into sink. "But you owe us new towels."

Zack snorted.

The next day he bought them a half dozen black towels.

And Kim picked out grass bits out of her clothes for the next three weeks.


	6. Chapter 6: Crime & Punishment

"Crime and punishment," Professor Robinson said, setting his chalk down after carefully etching those very words on the pristine dark surface of the blackboard. "Today's topic. Everyone read the assignment, I presume."

Kim elbow-bumped Trini, just lightly, mimicking a stretch. This was going to suck.

"Crime exists in society and laws are created to contain it. It's a cyclical system because we cannot eradicate crime. We can punish the guilty, attempt to rehabilitate them and sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't." The Professor paused and cast a look around the class.

Trini's hand went up lazily, the busy charm bracelet wrapped around her slender wrist jangling in the silence of the classroom.

"Yes, Ms. Kwan?" Professor Robinson nodded, perching casually on his desk, one leg crossed over the other.

"Rehabilitation is irrelevant. Until a person is ready to change, applying external factors is completely useless. Obviously, we need to punish the guilty and we can hope that punishment deters others from committing crime but unless the criminals we're trying to rehabilitate are willing to cooperate, we're just wasting our tax dollars." She leaned further back into her seat, her head tilted down just enough for the asymmetrical fringe of her hair to obscure her face.

"Should we then not be attempting rehabilitation?"

Trini raised a shoulder in a careless shrug. "We should be more careful. We know you can't really rehabilitate certain sexual offenders. Their recidivism rate is sky high. So why bother? And as for everyone else. Sure, give it a go. But we shouldn't keep pushing when it's obvious that it's not working."

"So what should we do then?" The Professor tilted his head, a genuinely curious look on his face, his arms crossed over his houndstooth sweater.

"Lock them up and throw away the key." Kim's voice was low and harsh, her body leaned forward and taut, like a string pulled across a bow, ready to loose an arrow.

"Are you implying, Ms. Hart, that regardless of the crime, if they can't be rehabilitated that criminals should be jailed permanently?"

"If it's a violent crime?" Kim said tightly, "Unless you're willing to just pop them between the eyes… yes." Her final word dropped into the air like a rock into water, sending ripples fluttering outward.

"You're kidding right?" Sandra Rios called out, bouncing her pen in sharp, rhythmic strokes. "So if a guy assaults someone and he doesn't repent, here you go, a life sentence?"

"Why not?" Trini asked calmly.

"Cause it's not fair!" Sandra retorted, the pen hitting the top of her desk hard.

"Oh and it's fair to let someone with no control over their violent tendencies out in society ready, willing and able to just keep assaulting or raping or killing or blowing up entire towns? Is that fair?" Kim shot back, body at the edge of her seat, hands clenched in her lap.

"How do you know they'll do it again?" Jai Maurice asked, words dropped slowly into the air, a thoughtful challenge.

"Oh they will," Trini said, fingers turning her charm bracelet, over and over. "You know they will. When someone bears no remorse about their actions, if they're willing to infringe on someone's right to live, to have security in their body, in their safety… they'll do it again." She turned her head, catching Kim's eyes with her own.

"But you're just punishing them for their future actions. That's not how our justice system works." Jai shook his head, his green tipped spiked locks bouncing.

"No," Kim said, her face blank, "You're punishing criminals for their inability to repent for past crimes. But more importantly, you're saving innocents from monsters."

"That is a unique perspective, Ms. Hart and Ms. Kwan," the Professor said. "But what about the financial burden of housing these criminals since you have just exponentially extended their sentences?"

As the conversation evolved in another direction, Kim swallowed against the prickly lump in her throat and let Trini take the lead as she tried to push away those old images, blood and fire and buildings toppling over like little toys, nothing but little toys to beings for whom humans were nothing more than an inconvenience, a stepping stone.

And with all that, some humans were just no better.

Lock them up and throw away the goddamn key.

Even better, pop them between the eyes.


	7. Chapter 7: Incoming!

From: redrex yahoo . com

To: goldengrlkim hotmail . com, zacktheman hotmail . com, elementarydear aol . com

Subject: HELLO BOSTON!

_Hey guys! After Trini sent me those grass skirt pictures of Zack, I decided it's been too long. So I'm going to drop in. Since you're not coming home for Thanksgiving, I'm just going to have to bring some California over to you. And I hate the cold so you owe me._

_-Jason._

"Jason is coming, Jason is coming!" Kim sang, hopping on one foot.

Trini watched the production with one eyebrow raised. "Do we need to get the tranquilizers?"

"What is wrong with you, Trini Kwan? Jason is coming! One of our bestest and oldest friends in the whole wide universe! Aren't you excited?" Kim demanded. She grabbed Trini by the hand, yanking her off the bed. "Dance with me! Dance, puppet!" She bobbed Trini's arms around but the best she got from the other girl was a strange quirk of the lips.

"Of course I'm happy he's coming," Trini replied evenly. "But he's not here yet. And frankly you're being a touch psychotic." She liberated her hands and returned to her books.

"Whatev!" Kim scoffed and hopped over to her bed, above which a blown up picture of herself, Trini, Zack, Billy and Jason hung, next to other pictures of their friends. She patted picture-Jason on the head and continued to sing her little song. "Jason is coming, Jason is coming!"

"Woah, what's she smoking?" Zack asked as he popped his head in.

"Don't look at me. She got the email from Jason and she's been like this ever since. We should adjust her medications or something," Trini said with an eyeroll.

"Uh huh. So you guys gonna take care of Thanksgiving dinner?"

"What, cause we're girls?" Kim paused her singing and demanded, hands on her hips.

"No, genius, cause I burn water and cause having it here makes more sense than having in my room since my roommate may or may not be around."

"I got it," Trini said and grimaced.

"You can do it," Zack said with an encouraging grin and dropped a hand on her shoulder.

Kim paused her singing and looked at Zack oddly. "Of course she can. It's just a dinner for the four of us. Trini's managed way bigger productions than that."

"I know," Zack replied and glanced at Trini.

Kim caught a strange pause between her friends but she didn't have time to interrogate them Spanish Inquisition style, she had plans to make!

JASON WAS COMING!


End file.
